Second Chances
by Nicky7994
Summary: Natalie is Emily's little cousin who is moving to La Push. Emily is excited to have her cousin with her and a certain wolf imprints on her. How will Natalie handle her new life in a new place as well as her new love intrest and her secret she's hiding from everybody. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Leaving & A New Life

Chapter 1-Leaving & a New Life

_Natalie_

"Do I really have to go?" I ask my grandmother for the hundredth times as I pack my clothes. She looks over at me.

"Yes Natalie you have to go." She says as she helps me pack. I sigh I wasn't all that excited to leave my grandmother. She was sending me to La Push, Washington to live with my older cousin Emily. Because my grandmother's getting too old to look after me and because nobody else can. My dad died of Huntington's disease when I was a 7 and after he died my mom couldn't even look at me. I reminded her too much of my dad so she left. I haven't seen her since then. But I found out as I got older that when my parents found out my dad had Huntington's disease that there was a 50/50 chance that I could get it too. My grandmother has been taking me to the doctor's a lot after he died just to make sure I don't have it. But the last checkup I went to has proven me wrong. I didn't tell my grandmother about it because I didn't want her to worry about me.

"Emily's looking forward to you coming you'll have fun" she tells me. I wasn't too excited to leave my grandmother I know I'm going to miss her, she's all I got left.

"Yeah I guess" she walks over to me and hugs me after I finish my bags.

"Don't worry Natalie you'll love it there I promise." I hope she was right I haven't seen Emily since she left with her mom to move to La Push and that was years ago. My grandmother leaves me in my room as I finish getting little thing such as my arts. I guess that's one of her main reasons for sending me away is that I don't socialize with kids my age. I've always been shy and socially awkward. I guess people just didn't really understand me. So I stick to myself and draw or paint it always calms me down my little hobbies grandma calls it. I put my iPod and my stretch book in my backpack. I lie in my bed for the last time and turn off my light.

I think about how it's going be when I go to La Push. Are the people nice? Will I have friends or will I hate it and beg grandma to let me come back home? I lay there and look out my window at all the stars in the night sky and soon I'm lost in a dream.

The next morning I'm standing in the airport about to say goodbye to my grandmother. I sigh as she hands me my plane ticket. She pulls me into a hug and I hug her back as tears fill my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much Natalie" She says and I close my eyes and tears fall from my face. I'm literally scared to leave my grandmother I've never been away from her for longer than a few hours. Now here I am about to be on the other side of the world.

"Please don't make me go" I say as I hold her tighter as if she is my only life source. She holds me and pulls back a bit and looks into my water filled Chestnut eyes as I stare into her light brown ones.

"You have to baby it's for the best you'll love it there, and I promise I'll come and visit you after you get settled or you can come visit me" I considered that for a moment.

"Can I call?" I ask unsure.

"Of course Nat, anytime" she says as she hugs me one last time. "See you later Natalie I love you" ever since I was a little kid I hated the word 'Goodbye' they felt so final and I knew people said that when they were leaving a never coming back. My dad said goodbye and so did my mom and I've hated it ever since.

So one day when my grandmother was leaving to go somewhere she said goodbye and I lost it I stared crying and thought she was leaving forever. So she and I made it our way to say 'See you later' so I always know she's coming back.

"See you later grandma" I sigh "I love you too" she finally let me go and I heard the call for me letting me know I had to bored my plane. I walk away from my grandmother as she waves me off.

I get on the plane and find my seat. I pull out my iPod as soon as the plane takes off. I take a deep sigh and look out of the window.

"See you another time Florida, Here I come Washington" I say quietly to myself and start playing my music as I close my eyes.

_Emily_

I was running around my house like a mad women making sure everything was perfect for my little cousin Natalie. I haven't seen her since I moved out here. I remember the last time I saw her she was 15 and I was 18. I had come out here to visit Leah but met Sam. So I ended up staying here and I never went back to Florida. I was a little surprised when her grandmother called me and asked me if I could take Natalie in. Because her grandmother was getting too old to take care of her and she wanted Natalie to be around kids her age. So of course I said yes because I know Natalie will like it here.

"Where's the fire Em?" Jared asks.

"Yeah you've been acting weird what's up?" Quil asks I look over at the table of guys forgetting that the pack was here.

"My little cousin's coming here today and I want to make sure everything's perfect for her" I tell them. I feel Sam wrap his arms around my waist and pull me close to him.

"Everything will be fine Em" he says as he kisses me. I sigh I feel so calm with Sam I'm happy I have him.

"I hope so"

"Whats she like?" Seth asks I turn to them.

"Well her name is Natalie, she's 17 um I haven't seen her since she was 15 so I'm sure she looks different from the last time I saw her." I say and they nod and I look at Embry, Jake, Quil, Seth, Collin and Brady "She'll be going to school with you guys when school starts so please look after her."

"You don't even have to ask Em, you know we will" Jake says I smile at them.

"Thank you"

"Cool, is she going to the bonfire tonight?" Seth asks I nod and the boys finish eating and leave.

It was about noon and I know Natalie's flight lands at about 4 so I have a few hours to kill. I went and got her room together to make sure it was perfect.

I finally relaxed and sat on the couch and waited when 3 came around I drove to Port Angeles and waited at baggage claim for Natalie. I really hope she like it here and she adjust well. Kim, Rachel and Claire were excited to meet her and my mom can't wait to see her again either could I.

_Natalie_

The plane finally lands and I put my iPod back in my backpack and start exiting the plane with everybody. I walk to baggage claims my grandmother told me that Emily would be there to pick me up but will she regoinzes me? Will I regoinzes her? I keep walking and looking around.

"Natalie" I turn around and see Emily which I'm can't believe she looks different. I couldn't help but gasp when I saw three deep lines going down her beautiful tan skin on the side of her face. She threw her arms around me and hugs me.

"Hey Emily" I say as I hug her back. She lets me go and looks me over and smiles.

"I'm so happy you're here" I smile a little as her and I walk over and wait for my bag. "How was your flight?"

"Well to say the least since this was my first time on a plane I say it went pretty well" I grab my bags and follow Emily out of the airport and to her car. We put my bags in the back and we get in and she starts driving. I can't stop thinking about those scars on Emily's face.

"Hey Em, what happened to your face?" she looks over at me.

"That year I came to visit and I got attacked by a bear" I look over at her in shock.

"What are you serious? Why didn't you come home after that?" she smiles a bit.

"Because I met Sam and I couldn't leave" I smile over at her. I'm happy that she found someone to make her happy and someone she could spend the rest of her life with.

"So where are?" I question as I look out the window.

"We are in Port Angeles right now this is kinda of like the big city around here" I nod. "So Nat, there's this bonfire tonight at the beach do you want to go?" I look over at her.

"Sure why not sounds fun" she smiles and nods.

"It will be and everyone's excited to meet you" I'm a little shocked by this. 1) Because I wasn't good in big groups and 2) because people were actually excited to meet me that's a first.

"Everyone?" I asks and she looks over at me.

"Yeah my fiancé and his friends and their girlfriends" I stop what she's engaged I mean I knew she was seeing this guy named Sam from what my grandmother told me. But I didn't know she was engaged to him.

"You're in engaged?" I ask and she laughs a bit and glances over at me.

"Yes I am you'll meet Sam at the house" I nod and look back out the window. We drive for a while until we pass a sign that says La Push Reservation.

We keep driving in the Reservation until we pull up to a small but cute house. Emily turns off the car and gets out I grab my bags and follow her.

Once in the house I see a guy well more like a man. Who I suppose is Sam, he saw us and he stands up and I actually notice him. He's tall and pretty big he had tan skin and black short hair and very buff he had to be at least 6'feet. He hugs Emily and then turns to me.

"Hello Natalie, I'm Sam Uley" even his voice had a sort of power in it. This is pretty intimidating so my shyness kicks in and I just give him a small smile and a nod.

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Pack & Imprinting

**Here's chapter to hope you guys enjoy it **

**Disclaimer- I dont own anything but Natalie.**

Chapter 2-Meeting the Pack & Imprinting

_Natalie _

"Here Nat, let me show you to your room." Emily says and I nod and follow her up the stairs to room. She opens the door and there was a full size bed in there with a desk and a dresser and a closet.

"You can make it how you want you know if you want to paint it or put up pictures" I turn to her and hug her and she hugs me back.

"Thank you Emily" she smiles and lets me go.

"No problem Nat, um I'm not sure if you want to unpack right now because we'll be leaving in like an hour" I shake my head.

"No I'll just go take a shower and get ready" she nods.

"Ok well your bathroom is a across the hall and everything is in there and if you need anything Sam and my room is downstairs" I nod and she walks downstairs. I haven't called my grandmother so I decided to call her and let her know I made it.

"Hello?" she answers on the third ring.

"Hey grandma, I was just calling to let you know I made"

"That's great Nat, are you getting settled?" I nod even though she can't see me.

"Yeah, I was about get ready to go to this bonfire with Emily and her fiancé Sam. They want me to meet their friends"

"That's wonderful Natalie, I sure they are nice people" I shrug.

"I hope so"

"They will be now you go have fun and call me and let me know how it goes"

"Ok I will, I'll talk to you later"

"Okay, have fun Nat, talk to you soon" she hangs up the phone. I toss mine on my bed and walk over to my bags. And pull out some jeans and a black Aeropostale shirt. I walk into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

I strip out of my clothes and get in the shower. The warm water washing over me. I think about the bonfire tonight I'm a little….well I'm a nervous wreck about meeting Emily and Sam's friends what if they don't like me? I mean I've never been good at making friends. I take a deep breath I guess I'm going to have to try now.

After 30mins I get out and get dressed I walk into my room and sit in front of the mirror that is there. I grab my comb and comb through my wavy brown hair. I get from my mom it falls to the middle of my back. I decide to leave it down since I had it in a ponytail earlier.

I put on my black converse and I grab my phone and put it in my pocket and I walk downstairs. I see Sam and Emily on the couch talking.

"You look cute" Emily says once she sees me. I smile and look down.

"Thanks" I mumble

"Well we better get going" Sam say as he stands up and walks to the door. Emily and I follow behind him. We get in the truck and he drives down to the beach and parks next there to some other cars. Sam stops and gets out so do Emily and I.

I see a group of people on the beach and I start to get a little nervous. Emily senses that and she put her arm around my shoulders.

"Come on Nat, they'll love you" she whispers to me. Sam starts walking in front of us to group of people.

"Hey Sam, Hey Emily" Chorus through the group. I look at the guys and was in shock what is it with these La Push guys. They are all tall, big and buff tan and short haired. It all seems so unnatural like guys shouldn't be this big must be the food here or something.

"Who's this?" One of the guys asks.

"Guys this is my cousin Natalie, Nat this is Jared his girlfriend Kim, Paul and his girlfriend Rachel, Quil and Claire, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady." Emily says as she points them out. I smile

"Hey nice to meet you Emily's told us a lot about you" Kim says to me. I smile at her not sure on how to answer that. There were a few adults there too they walk over.

"Natalie look at you all grown up" My Aunt Marie says to me as she pulls me into a hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been good" she nods

"That's good, um I'm sorry let me introduce you, this is Quil Sr, Billy Black, and your aunt Sue Clearwater. This is Natalie" I've never met Sue she was my Uncle Harry's wife. My mom was the youngest. It was Harry, Marie and my mom. I've only met Uncle Harry once and that was at my dad's funeral. I remember asking my mom about him once and she went on saying how he didn't understand that she didn't want to live in La Push and wouldn't let her make her own decisions so she stopped talking to him.

"Nice to meet you all" I say quietly and they smile at me.

"Good to finally meet you Natalie, I'm glad you're going to be living here" Sue says to me. "I'm sorry you didn't get too see your uncle again before he passed." I'm a little surprised to hear her say that.

"Wait Uncle Harry isn't alive anymore?" I ask and Sue and Aunt Marie frown a bit.

"No he's not" Sue says.

"What happened?"

"He died of a heart attack a year ago" I sat in awe. "Natalie didn't her mother tell you?" my aunt Marie asks curiously. I shake my head.

"No I haven't talked to my mom in about 10 years" my aunt Marie shakes her head and Sue looks shocked as well as Mr. Billy and Quil Sr. but I was use to it not having my mother around. "I'm sorry about Uncle Harry" Sue smiles at me.

"Thank you Natalie, Have you met your cousins Leah and Seth" I nod but I didn't know they were my cousins.

"Hey Natalie, you can sit with me" I turn and see Seth standing next to me. "Where about to start eating" I nod and wave to the adults as Seth and I walk away.

We sit down next to eachother and Jacob sat on the other side of me. I look around and see Emily sitting next to Sam across the fire. Everyone was talking or in their own conversations.

"I can show you around you know so you can get a feel of the place" I look over at him and smile.

"Thanks"

"No problem" I can see Seth and I being good friends. I mean he's so cute in an adorable type of way and he's really nice so far but I'm not sure if he's being nice to me because I'm his cousin or not. "So where'd you move from?"

"Um Florida" he looks at me.

"Really?" I nod. "Whats it like there I've never been?"

"It's very sunny all the time, it's a really nice place to live" I say if I had the social life of my peers out there I probably would be able to tell him about all the clubs and parties.

"Wow well here it rains a lot" I look over at him.

"Seriously?" he nods and I sigh. It's not that I don't like rain but I don't want it to rain all the time. As everybody gets their food to start eating. I'm a little surprised at how much the guys are eating and I guess the surprised look on my face was noticeable.

"Don't worry Natalie, you'll get use to it" Rachel says and everyone looks over at me and chuckles a bit.

"Hey guys, Good you're eating already I'm starving" I hear a husky voice. I look over to see him. He look just like the other guys tall and muscular with short black hair but something about him made him stand out from the other guys but I don't know why. He got his plate pilled with food and he sat next to Collin. Everybody was back into their conversation and Seth leans over to me.

"That's Embry" and has if hearing his name, Embry looks toward us. He looks at me and stops his expression was surprise and shock when his eyes met mine and it felt like everything changed. Embry's face lit up and there was a new shine in his eyes, and the way he was staring was getting overwhelming for me. I wanted to look away but it was hard for me to shy away from it.

_Embry _

I was in the woods running to the beach for the party. I was late because I had to help my mom with something's around the house. I got a text from Jake asking where I was and I told him I'd be there soon. I get there in like 10 minutes.

"Hey guys, Good you're eating already I'm starving" I get my plate from Emily and I smile at her and sit next to Collin.

"That's Embry" I hear Seth say.

I automatically look over across the fire to where he is and next to him was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen with long wavy brown hair and tan skin she was looking at me.

Our eyes met and I felt everything that mattered before this moment changed, and the strings that had kept me connected to the earth just got cut. She was holding me now, I was hers. I had just found my imprint and nothing mattered more than her.

_Emily _

Everyone was quite surprised at what had just happened. Embry just imprinted on my cousin and I have to say I'm a little jealous. I mean I just got her back in my life and I don't ever know everything about her and now Embry has a claim on her. I sigh but I have to say if I had to have someone imprint on Nat. I would want it to be Embry because he's a good guy and I know he'll take care of her. I feel Sam's hand on mine and he smiles at me. Everyone knew what had happened here well everyone….except Natalie.

_Natalie _

Everything seemed perfect. I didn't want to look away but there was a weird silence, reluctantly I look away.

"Why is everyone silent?" I whisper to Seth. Everyone were looking shocked staring at Embry and I.

"Um…nothing" he mutters and then everybody goes back to their conversations.

"Okay that was weird" I mumble under my breath. After eating the group began to disperse. I was sitting there deciding what to do. When I feel someone standing over me, I look up and see Embry.

"Hey" he says

"Hi" I say shyly.

"I'm Embry Call" he says and I hear a few chuckles from Brady, Collins, Seth and Leah. A shy smile comes to my face.

"I know" I say and he nods then looks at me.

"But I don't?" I look at him confused.

"Don't what?"

"I don't know your name"

"Natalie Smith"

"Do you want to walk the beach with me, Natalie?" he asks as he holds his hand out. I'm a little unsure because I don't know him at all and I've never had a guy ask me to go anywhere with him.

"Embry leave my cousin alone she just got here" Leah says and I can't help but smile a little because she called me her cousin already. I hear from Embry what sounds like a growl I look between them as Leah smirks at him and he glares at her.

"Shut up Leah" Seth says and then he pushes me. "Go ahead Natalie" I look back at him as he gives me a nod. At that moment I know I can trust Seth and I know he wouldn't let me go with his friend if he thought something was going to happen. I turn to Embry and grab his hand, he helps me up. We walk away from the group around the fire.

"So you're Emily, Leah and Seth's cousin." I nod

"They're cool, well all but Leah" I was going to ask him why he said that. "You'll find out soon" I nod as I walk beside him.

"So where are you from?"

"Florida" he nods.

"Why'd you move here?" I don't answer and I shift uncomfortably and look at the waves hitting the shore. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too"

I nod very grateful he wasn't going to push any answers out of me.

"Well maybe we can hang out tomorrow and I can show you around and stuff?" he seems pretty sincere but I have never had experience with guys so I don't know if he's serious or just messing with me.

"I'm sorry Seth already offered to show me around" I could see his face fall and he looks a little disappointed.

"Oh" I feel this tug at my heart and I'm not sure why.

"We can still hang out I guess if you want?" I say and he looks over at me surprised.

"Really?" I nod and he smiles and nods "Ok good"

"Natalie!" Embry and I turn and see Emily waving us over so Embry and I walk back. "We're about to leave."

"I'll take her home Em" Embry says and Emily looks at him unsure. Sam was near and decides to step in.

"Embry I'm sure Emily and Natalie have some catching up to do, you can see Natalie tomorrow" he says and Embry nods reluctantly.

"It was nice meeting you Embry" he smiles and I smile back.

"It was nice meeting you too" I walk away and get in Sam's truck and Emily and Sam talked to the others of a while. They get in the car and Sam starts to drive.

"So Nat, did you have fun?" Emily asks

"Yeah it was fun, your friends and very nice people"

"Yeah there are always nice people on the res," Sam says "Well the people we hang with are"

We get back the house and I say goodnight to Emily and Sam. As I head to my room I close my door and change my close.

"Maybe I should call my grandmother and tell her how tonight went?" I say out loud to myself. I look over at my phone and its 11:30 here so it would be 2:30 there. "I'll call her tomorrow" Lie in my new bed in my new home I sigh and think about tonight. It just might be good to live here.


	3. Chapter 3-Good & Sad Memories

**Hey everyone thank you guys for your support so heres the new chapter. I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer-I dont own anything but Natalie **

Chapter 3-Good & Sad Memories

_Natalie_

I wake up really earlier this morning as I notice my phone says its 7. I figure it would be a good time as any to go finish some of my drawings I've been working on. I get out of my bed and I get dressed in some jeans and T-shirt. I grab my sketch book and put it in my bag I grab my phone and walk quietly downstairs. I can hear Sam's snoring coming from their room down the hall. So I know Emily still asleep but with his snoring I don't see how. I decide to leave Emily a note in case she wakes up before I come back.

Hey Em,

Stepped out to get some air I didn't want to wake you.

Love,

Natalie

I put on the counter and walked out the back door into the woods. I knew Emily and Sam didn't live far from the beach. It took me about 5 minutes of walking when I finally see the beach in my sight. I thought I was lost at first just walking in the woods but I like the scenery in the woods I have to remember to go there and draw one day.

I sat down in the sand as I pull my backpack from my back. I take out my sketch book and one of my pencils. I flip to the page I haven't finished. It was a picture I started a week ago it had my dad and myself when I was younger at the beach and at the top in the clouds looking down was my dad with other angels. I look up at the sky and sigh.

I guess you could say this was my way of coming to terms with the fact that I'm dying and there was nothing that could be done. I reach in my bag and turn on my iPod started to draw some more on the picture as my thoughts turn to the good times I had with my dad along with the bad ones.

_Flashback _

_A 6 year old Natalie ran into the house excited to tell her parents how the first day of 1__st__ grade went. She ran into her dad's office when she didn't see him in to living room._

_"Daddy!" she called once she spotted him in his chair. Nathan turns just in time to catch his daughter as she jumped into his arms._

_"Hello Natalie" he says laughing and looking down at his daughter. "How was the first day of 1__st__ grade?" _

_"It was great my teacher is nice and we got to do a lot of fun stuff but you know what my favorite was?" he shook his head._

_"No what was your favorite part?" _

_"We had art time and I got to paint" _

_"Well don't I get to see the master piece?" he asks and she laughs._

_"No it's not done yet but you can have it when it's done" he smiles and nods at his daughter. "Daddy?"_

_"Yes Natalie?" _

_"Can we go to the beach tomorrow so you can take some more pictures?" _

_"Sure Nat, I don't see why not" she looks up at him happiness beaming on her face._

_"You pinky promise we get to go?" Nothing held meaning to Natalie unless it was a pinky promise. Nathan smiles has he holds out his pinky._

_"I pinky promise" Natalie was happy about the promise She was into painting and drawing and her father Nathan Smith was an awesome photographer even if Nathan himself didn't think he was. She jumped down from her father's lap and walks over to his bookshelf. As her dad turns back to his computer making sure his accounts where right. She pulls out the big book and drags it over to her dad. He looks over at her and smiles he picks her up with the book._

_"What do you have there kiddo?" he asks as he sat her on his lap and looked at the book that held his life._

_"The magic book of pictures" Natalie says and he laughs a little. "You never read me this book to me so can you read it please" _

_"Well how can I say no to you" he says. "Do you know where I'm from Natalie?" she shook her head no._

_"I was born here" he flips the book open and Natalie's eyes saw the picture of a sign that said 'Welcome to Florida' she looks at some of the pictures of her dad when he was a baby._

_"You so small daddy" he tickles her and she laughs._

_"I know just like you were" Natalie looks up at him._

_"I'm no small, I'm a big girl" _

_"I'm sorry you're right you are a big girl" she looks back down at the book. She looks at pictures of her grandparents and her uncles and her dad when they were kids. _

_"After I finished college I wanted to travel to see the world so that's what I did" _

_"Where did you go?" _

_"A lot of place Texas, New York Arizona, California, Mexico, Canada, everywhere" he says as they flip through the pictures. "But do you know where my favorite place to go where?" Natalie shook her head and waited for her had to tell her._

_"Alaska that's where I met one of my good friends" _

_"Really? Do you have a picture?" Natalie asks and her father nods his head and turns the page and Natalie looks down when he stops turning the picture and sees this beautiful couple. A man with blonde hair and pale skin looking down at a pale woman with dark hair. There was another picture and this time they were looking at the camera and the man had the woman in his arms this time both smiling as her father takes the picture._

_"They are so pretty" Natalie says _

_"Yes they are" her dad says _

_"Whats their names?"_

_"Carlisle and Esme Cullen"_

_"Where's your other favorite place?" Nathan smiles and flips the page and it was another sign but this one said 'Welcome to Forks'._

_"Forks, Washington is my favorite place" _

_"Why?" Natalie asks._

_"Because I met her" Nathan says as he flips the picture and pointed to a beautiful tan woman with long brown wavy hair and brown eyes with a big smile. "The love of my life" Natalie smiles and looks up at her father._

_"That's Mommy" he smiles and looks at the picture of his wife. "She beautiful" _

_"She is beautiful and you know what?" he says looks at Natalie. "You look just like her" _

_"Really?" she asks and he nods._

_"You have her hair and her nose and smile for sure" he explains to her._

_"Did I get anything from you?"_

_"Of course you did. You have my eyes and my personality" _

_"Whats that mean?" she asks he tickled her sides and she laughs._

_"That means you act just like me when I was a kid" he stops._

_"Your silly Daddy" Nathan flips the picture again and it's a lot of him and his wife Karen as they dated and when they got married. She was his whole world even the today they had Natalie his world was all about them. It hurt him to know he didn't have much time with them._

_"Natalie there you are?" they both look up at the voice coming from the door. Natalie's face beamed as she saw her mother. She got out of her father lap and raced to her mother's arms. Karen laugh as her daughter jumped into her arms she picked her up into her arms and held her. _

_"How was your first day of school Nat?" _

_"It was great Mommy. Come look Daddy's showing me the magic book of pictures" Karen smiles at her little girl and looks over at her husband as he watched them._

_"Magic book of pictures?" she question and her husband smiles the famous smile she fell in love with._

_"Yup, you have to see it" Karen walk over and stood by her husband with Natalie still in her arms and she looks at the pictures of her old life in Washington. She smiles at the pictures of her and Nathan at their wedding and when they had Natalie._

_"You look so pretty Mommy" she smiles at her daughter and kiss her cheek her family mint the world to her._

_"Thank you baby but it's time for dinner so go wash up" _

_"Ok Mommy" she lets her down and Natalie skips out of the room. Karen turns to her husband and he stand up from his chair closing the photo book. He wraps his arms around his wife and kisses her. She smiles and grabs his head and leads him out the office to the kitchen. _

_The next day Natalie couldn't wait to get home so her and her dad could go to the beach. She ran inside and spotted her dad in the chair in the living room. She ran to him and jumped into his lap._

_"Hey Daddy are you ready to go?" she ask and Nathan looks down at the little girl in his lap very confused._

_"I'm sorry sweetheart, what's your name?" he asks shifting through his thoughts and memories trying to remember the little girl's name. _

_"You know my name daddy its Natalie" she says laughing thinking her father's playing a joke on her. He looks at her still no recognition of who she was. _

_"No come on Daddy you pinky promised" _

_"I don't remember what did I promise?" he asked not wanting to upset the young girl._

_"That we could go to the beach and take pictures so come on lets go" she got up and tried to pull him with her. Karen walks downstairs and into the living room._

_"Natalie come here" Natalie walks over to her mom and she picks her up. "Nathan this is our daughter Natalie you remember I was tell you about her" she says to him and looks over at the little girl that was in the woman who claims was his wife's arms. He shakes his head trying to remember but he could even remember his name when he woke up this morning. He found out this morning he had a wife and now a daughter. _

_"Nat why don't you take your stuff upstairs and I'll take you to Emily's house" Natalie's face fell a little not that she didn't like going to her cousins house she just really wanted to go to the beach with her dad and watch him take pictures._

_"But Daddy promised we'd go to the beach today" she said._

_"I know baby but daddy's not feeling good right now but I'm sure he'll take you another time okay?" _

_"Okay" she sighs as he mom puts her down and she walks to her room. Karen watches her daughter leave wondering how she's going to explain to her 6 year old that her father's sick. Hell she didn't even know how to handle it either. When she and Nathan had first found out he had Huntington's disease they thought they could handle it but especially Karen but that was before the signs. _

_"I'm going to drop her off at my sister's house, So please Nathan please don't leave the house" he nods in agreement and Natalie walks back into the room. Karen grabs her car keys and Natalie follows her to the door throwing upset looks at her dad. Natalie didn't understand why her dad didn't keep his promise but she stayed at Emily's house that night. The next day when she got off the school bus at home she walked in the house and found her dad in the kitchen. _

_"Hey kiddo how was school?" he asks and Natalie's face turned into a frown._

_"Fine" she says giving him a short answer. Nathan walks over to his daughter and got down to her level._

_"It doesn't sound like it was fine, Whats wrong Nat?" _

_"You broke the pinky promise" Nathan sighed and looked her in the eyes._

_"Natalie I'm so sorry I wasn't myself yesterday but I'll make it up to you we can go right now" her face lights up. _

_"Really?" he nods _

_"Yes really now go put your stuff away so we can go" _

_"Okay" Natalie races out of the kitchen. Nathan stands up and sighs and looks at his wife who was standing at the kitchen door._

_"I'm going to tell her" she nods and walks over and kisses his cheek. _

_"Okay Daddy lets go" Natalie says as she walks into the kitchen. "Bye Mommy" _

_"Bye sweetie have fun" she says as she watches them leave. Nathan drives to the beach there weren't a lot of people. He took a lot of different pictures some of nature some of people._

_"Daddy you took a lot of good pictures you should put them in a museum" she says and he smiles at her._

_"I don't know about that Nat, maybe you can put your art in an art gallery" _

_"Yours pictures too?" he laughs._

_"Sure my pictures too" _

_"Yay it's going to be great" he smile but then it fades. _

_"Natalie come here we have to talk" he says sitting on a rock and sitting her on his lap._

_"Whats wrong daddy?" she asks noticing his sad face. He sighs deeply._

_"Nothing's wrong but I have to tell you something really important so you have to listen to me okay?" she nods._

_"Do you remember yesterday how I wasn't feeling well?" she nods again._

_"And you broke your promise" _

_"I know and I'm sorry but sometimes I'm going to have days where Daddy forgets he promised you something" _

_"Why?" _

_"Because I'm getting a little sick" trying to find the right words for a 6 year old._

_"Are you going get better?" _

_"I hope so but in the mean time I want you to know that I love you and I always will no matter what" she smiles._

_"I love you too Daddy" she hugs him and he hugs her back._

_"Natalie can you pinky promise me something?" she nods_

_"Anything Daddy"_

_"Promise me that no matter what happens you'll always go after your dreams and live your life for as long as you can don't let anything bring you down or stand in your way you hear me" she smiles and holds her pinky out to him._

_"I pinky promise" he smiles down at her and takes her pinky with his. He hugs her and kisses the top of her head. Hoping she can live her life and this disease wont consumer her too. _

_A year later _

_Natalie understood that her dad didn't remember her sometimes and sometimes he did. They told her he was sick but she thought he would be better by now but that wasn't the case he kept getting worst. Her mom wanted to keep her out the house to she spent most of her time at her cousin Emily's house to play even though Emily was older she loved her little cousin. _

_It was a Saturday and Natalie was at home and she went to see if her dad would read to her. She walks into her parent's room and notices her dad sitting on the bed. She walks over and tries to climb up when finally her dad helps her._

_"What's going on Kiddo?" he asks _

_"Can you read me a story Daddy please" he smiles and takes the book that she hands to him. He couldn't say no to her never could. Nathan wanted to make sure he spent as much time with her as possible seen he didn't have his memory a lot these days._

_"Sure Nat" he opens the book and reads to her. "The End" _

_"I like that one" she says and he puts it to the side._

_"'Little Red Riding Hood' is a good story" he sighs and looks down at his daughter. "Nat I have to talk to you" she looks up at her dad._

_"I'm going to be going…away for a while" she looks up at him question._

_"Where are you going?" a light smile reaches his face._

_"I don't know baby hopefully a good place" As Karen stood near the door unnoticed and tears came to her eyes as she listened._

_"Can I come too?" he shook his head._

_"No I need you here to be a big girl and help Mommy" _

_"When are you coming back?" tears jumped into his eyes at her questions they were so innocent it was making it harder for him to explain that he wasn't going to come back._

_"I don't know Nat, but anytime you want to talk you me just look up at the sky and I'll hear it" she smiles and hugs him._

_"Okay, I love you Daddy" he hugs her back as tears threaten to drop from his eyes. _

_"I love you too Natalie" as he kissed her forehead and look over at the door and saw his wife how had tears falling down her face._

_"Come on Nat, Aunt Marie is waiting for you" Karen says wiping her tears. Natalie turns to her mom and nods. She looks at her dad and kiss his cheek and jumps from the bed._

_"Mommy what's wrong?" she asks as she saw her mother's tears. Karen shakes her head._

_"Nothing baby did you say bye to Daddy?" Natalie turns and waves at her dad with a big smile _

_"Bye daddy see you later" _

_"Goodbye Natalie" she walks down the hall and downstairs to her Aunt Marie. Silent tears slipped down Nathan's face. He felt his wife's arms around him and comforts him. A few days later Nathan dies. Natalie didn't know why all the people where at her house all lot or why her mom was sadder than ever before. She wasn't allowed to go to the funeral her mom thought she was too young so she stayed with an 11 year old Emily at the house. When her mom got back Natalie noticed a lot of people coming by the house. Her dads mom and his brothers some of his friends and coworkers her mother sister and brother._

_"I'm sorry for your lost Karen I know you really loved him" Harry said to his little sister she nods._

_"Thank you Harry and I'm sorry Sue and the kids couldn't make it I would love to see them" he nods._

_"It's ok you can see them another time" she nod and he continues "Do you planning on moving back to La Push?" she turns and glares at her older brother._

_"Harry don't this I'm not going to have this conversation with you" Harry was going to say something but his niece skips into the kitchen._

_"Mommy can I have something to drink?" Karen looks at her daughter._

_"Sure Natalie" she walks to the refrigerator and getting her something. Harry looks down at his niece and gets to her level._

_"Hey Natalie do you know who I am?" she shakes her head no. "I'm your uncle Harry your mom's big brother" she smiles and shakes his hand._

_"Mommy I didn't know you had a brother?" Karen walks back over and hand her the juice. _

_"I know, Natalie why don't you see if grandma needs your help" she nods_

_"Okay bye Uncle Harry" _

_"Bye Natalie" she walks away and he turns and see his sister scowl. "Why are you acting this way Karen?"_

_"I'm not acting like anything Harry, Listen this is my life and I'm going to live it my way" she says and walks away from him. Karen knew her walking away from her life in La Push didn't sit well with her brother especially marrying a man that wasn't from the Res but Karen wanted her own life outside of La Push and she wasn't going to let her brother guilt her into coming back there._

_It was a few months later and Karen had told Natalie to pack her weekend bag because she was going to her grandmother's house. Which Natalie didn't mind she hadn't seen her grandmother in a while and was happy she was going spend the weekend with her. Karen was packing too but she wasn't packing for a weekend. Once her dresser drawers where cleaned out she put her bags in the truck of her car. So got out some paper and wrote a note for Natalie's grandmother for when they came by. She left it on the counter then walked to the stairs._

_"Natalie are you ready?" Natalie drags her bag down the stairs._

_"Yes Mommy I'm ready" Karen takes the bag from her and they walked out the house. Natalie got in the backseat and Karen put Natalie's overnight bag in the backseat too. She started the car and drove to her husband's mother's house. Once there Natalie didn't waste any time getting out of the car and ringing the bell. Karen got Natalie's bag and sighed as she walked to the door._

_"Hey Natalie how are you?" Mia asks hugging her granddaughter._

_"Hey grandma, I'm good" she smiles at her then looks up at her daughter in law._

_"Hey Karen how are you?" Karen shrugs._

_"I'm doing okay, here's her weekend bag" she says handing it to her. "Thank you for doing this" _

_"No problem I'm sure you need the house to yourself for a while" Karen nods "And I love spending time with Natalie." _

_"Well I'm going to get going so.." Karen says and Mia nods._

_"Okay we'll see you Sunday" _

_"Do mind if I talk to Natalie really fast" Mia shakes her head._

_"No" she turns to Natalie "I'm going to put this in the guest room" Natalie nods and Mia walks away. Karen sighs deeply and gets down to her daughter's level._

_"You have fun with grandma okay" Natalie nods_

_"I will" Karen hugs her and Natalie hugs her back._

_"Natalie I'm so sorry please always know I love you" she whispers._

_"I love you too Mommy" Karen pulls back and looks into her daughter's chestnut eyes and kisses her forehead. _

_"Be good okay" Natalie nods as her mom stands up. "Goodbye Natalie" _

_"Bye Mommy" she waves as her mother walks away. She closes the door as Karen gets in the car and drives away she hated herself for living her daughter like this but she couldn't sit and watch her die too. The weekend flew by without a word from Karen when Monday afternoon came around Mia was worried something happened so she decided she and Natalie would stop by the house to see if Karen was there._

_"I'm going to go check her room" Natalie says running up the stairs. Mia looks around the living room everything looks untouched like no one's been here. She walks into the kitchen and notices a paper on the counter and picks it up and reads it._

_Mia_

_I'm sorry for leaving like this but I can't stay here and just wait for my daughter to die too. I know that's not an excuse but It's hard to look at her when she's just like him. And knowing that I could lose her too…I can't take so I believe this is for the best. Please tell her I'm so sorry and I never meant to hurt her. _

_Love Always,_

_ Karen _

_Mia shook her head as she read the letter again. She couldn't believe Karen just walked out on Natalie knowing that Natalie needs her the most right now._

_"She's not up there grandma" she turns to see an innocent looking Natalie in front of her._

_"It's ok your coming to my house" _

_End of Flashback _

I didn't realize the stray tears until they slipped down my cheek. I quickly wipe it and look up at the clouds.

"I miss you so much" I whisper and look back down at my drawing. It was almost done I continue shading the sky as Evanescense 'Bring me to Life' plays and I start to hum it. Until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I scream and jump back in surprise I look up to see Seth.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. That was kind of just a look into her past so you can understand her parents and their decisions and how she got to where she is now.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think **


	4. Chapter 4-Family and Hospitals

**I am soooooo sorry guys I know I havent updated in awhile and Im sorry I had serious writes block but I really wanted to get another chapter out. So here it is I hope you like it and again I'm soo sorry.**

**I only own Natalie **

Chapter 4-Family and Hospitals

"God Seth don't do that "I say as I grab my chest and breathe deeply. He laughs a bit.

"Sorry Nat," I nod and look at him.

"It's okay…what are you doing here anyway?" I ask

"I was looking for you" I give him a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because Emily was worried about you well we all were"

"I left Emily a note" he crosses his arms across his chest.

"When did you leave that note?"

"Around 7"

"Its 9 now" he says and I pull out my phone and look at the time.

"Oh crap" I gather my stuff together. "I'm sorry I didn't know it was that late"

"It's cool at least I found you" I nod and put my stuff in my backpack and I put it over my shoulder. I stand up and look at Seth.

"Ready?" he nods and we walk…well I follow him as we walk to Emily and Sam's house.

"What where you doing out here anyway?" I shrug.

"To relax and get some drawing done"

"Cool you draw?" I nod. "Can you draw like people or objects and scenery?"

"I can draw pretty much anything" I say not that I was bragging I never that my arts are that good but grandma told me they were amazing and that I should be an artist or something.

"Can you draw me?" I laugh a bit at his question.

"Yeah sure if you want" he nods and pulls me up into a big hug and I can't stop laughing.

"Thanks you're the best" he says

"No problem…..Can you put me down now?" he shakes his head and throws me over his shoulder.

"I love you Nat, but you're a slow walker" I laugh more this time. Wow I can't believe he says he loves me already? I don't know I guess he's just being nice but I hope not because I really happy I got a cousin like Seth. It's like having the brother I never had.

We walk out of the woods and up the steps and I was still waiting for him to put me down. He walks into the house.

"Look who I found" he says as he puts me down gently on my feet. I smile and push his shoulders and he laughs. I turn around to see all the guys, Leah and Emily.

"Natalie where did you go?" Emily asks.

"Sorry Em, I went to the beach and lost track of time" she nods.

"Just be careful Nat, It's not safe walking in the woods"

"Why?"

"Because there are bears and other wild animals in the woods" she says and I stop and look at her. Thinking about what she said. Well I guess I'm not in Florida anymore the most we had worry about were alligators, snakes and a few sharks.

"Come on and eat Nat" Seth says and he walks to the table that everyone's at.

"I'll be back I'm going to take my bag upstairs" I walk up to my room and put my bag on my bed. I walk back to the table and I take the seat in between Quil and Embry. He smiles at me.

"Hey Natalie" I smile back.

"Hey Embry" I look down at the table and grab a muffin and still couldn't believe some of the guys were on their third and fourth muffin. Everybody's in conversation and I just listen and watch when my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and see it's a text from my grandma. Yes my grandmother can text she is a better texter then I am.

_Grandma- Good morning Nat, how was the party? Did you have fun?_

_Me-Yes it was fun and I had a great time_

_Grandma-That's great…Any cute boys catch your eye_? I almost laugh out loud but I just smile and rely back.

_Me-Yeah I met a guy :)_

_Grandma-I want details what's his name? What's he look like? Is he nice? _

_Me-Lol Grandma I'm going to have to call you later and tell you about it because I'm at the table now with everyone._

_Grandma-Okay you better call lol, tell them I said hello and I love you Natalie_

_Me-I will and I love you too._ I put my phone back in my pocket and shake my head smile still on my face. I look up to find all eyes on me.

"Sorry" I say shyly. Not sure if phones were allowed at the table.

"It's ok Nat" Emily says.

"Texting someone important?" Paul asks

"Paul!" Sam warns him, but I notice everyone looking at me wondering the same thing.

"Um Yeah" I say not sure if phones were allowed at the table. Because everybody at the table tensed up. "I'm sorry about that-"

"It's okay Natalie" Emily says to me and I nod.

"So Nat, Do you have anything planned today?" Seth asks and I shake my head.

"Do you want me to show you around today?" I nod.

"Yeah that'll be cool" I feel Embry tense up next to me and I look over and see he's glaring at Seth.

"Okay we can leave after we eat because I have to work later this afternoon" I nod and finish the muffin I'm eating after everyone is done. I was going to help Emily clean up but she told me she had it and Kim and Rachel helped her. I went to my room and grab my camera I got for my birthday a year ago. I love it because it was a photographer's camera. It makes me think that if my dad was still here he would have this camera and I couldn't use the camera he use to use. I never use it but I keep it with my cherished stuff of his that I have.

I put the camera in my bag with my sketch book. I walk back downstairs and some of the boys are in the living room. I notice that Embry isn't there and I feel a little tug at my heart. I look at Seth.

"Ready?" I ask and he gets up.

"Yeah lets go" we walk to the door.

"Be care guys have fun" Emily says and Seth and I smile at her.

"We will, see you guys later" Seth says as we walk out the door.

"So where are we going?" I ask as we walk up the driveway to the rode.

"Just around La Push and if we have time maybe Forks" I nod and follow Seth as he tells me about La Push and his life growing up here. He showed me the stores and the little place on the Res where the La Push kids hangout. He should me the high school and the cliffs and of course I took pictures of everything.

"Do you always take pictures?" he asks and we stood on the cliffs.

"Yeah it's kind of a hobby I picked up from my dad he was into photography and I was into drawing and painting"

"Oh that's cool"

"Yeah" I say still taking pictures. I turn around and take one of Seth. He smiles and looks at me.

"Hey no pictures of me" I pout.

"What I have to send my grandmother a picture of my favorite boy cousin in the worldwide world" he laughs some more.

"I'm your only boy cousin"

"That is true but your my favorite" I say laughing as I look back out at the ocean taking pictures. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and it's a call from my grandmother.

"Hello?"

"Natalie did you refill your inhaler before you left?" she asks.

"No…crap I forgot I wasn't thinking about it because they haven't been happening for a while"

"I know Natalie but you need to get it refilled anyway because you never know if you'll have an attack" I sigh.

"Okay grandma I will"

"Okay good well I have to go I'll call you later" I nod even though she can't see me.

"Okay talk to you later" I hang up my phone and turn to Seth and he's texting on his phone. "Hey I'm sorry about that" he looks up.

"It's okay I have to take you back to the house anyway"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because its 3:30 and I have to go to work"

"You can just go to work I think I'll stay here and take some more pictures"

"Sam, Emily, and Embry will kill me if I leave you out here by yourself" I stop and look at him 'why would Embry be mad at him?'

"Seth I'll be fine I'm not far from the house I'll walk back there when I'm done" he looks unsure but he finally gives in.

"Okay fine but to the house Natalie" I nod and look around and thought about what I had to do.

"Hey Seth?" he turns and looks at me.

"Are there any hospitals around La Push?" he shakes his head.

"No the closet hospital is in Forks"

"Why?" he shrugs.

"Some of the elders don't….believe in hospitals" I nod

"Oh"

"Yeah…why'd you asks are you hurt?" he asks a little panic in his voice. I hold my hands up and shake my head.

"No Seth I'm fine I was asking because back home I would go to the local hospital and draw pictures for kids" Okay so that wasn't a complete lie I did draw for kids in the hospital back at home but if I tell him I have asthma and Emily worrying more then she should.

"Oh okay that's cool…I'll see you later Nat" he says as he hugs me and takes off running into the woods. I take a few more pictures and decide to go to Forks hospital to get a refill. I remember seeing a sign pointing to Forks which wasn't far. So I put in my music and walked to Forks.

After I got there I stopped at a diner and asked where the hospital was and a girl about my age said she'd drive me there since it was kind of far and she was handed that way.

"So you're from the Res?" she asks and I shake my head.

"No I just moved here"

"Oh from where?"

"Florida" I say looking out of the window.

"Oh wow I bet it's beautiful there" I nod.

"It is" she pulls up at the hospital and stops the car.

"Here we are" she says as I turn to her.

"Thanks again for the ride Angela"

"It's no problem bye Natalie" I wave as I get out of the car. She drives away and I sigh as I look up at the hospital. 'You're here for your inhaler, you're here for your inhaler' I keep saying to myself. I take a deep breath and walk into the hospital.

**I hope you guys liked it. Its going to get interesting next with her and Embry and her and some other people.**

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5-Familiar Face

_I am sooo sorry guys I have not given up on this story. I've just got a little busy with school because all my teacher want to give me projects at the same time. So I will try my hardest to update this by next Saturday._

_Disclaimer- I only own Natalie _

Chapter 5-Familiar Face

_Natalie _

As I walk through the doors I feel my heart beat speed up. I don't like being in hospitals because it seems like every time I go I get bad news. I sigh and close my eyes as I continue walking I feel something hard smack into my face. I land on the floor holding my nose.

"Ma'am I am so sorry I didn't see you" I hear someone say in a panic tone. I open my eyes and look to see a guy in a nurse's uniform.

"It's okay I wasn't watching where I was going" I say my voice muffled since my hands where still on my nose.

"No I wasn't watching where I was going it's my first day so I was trying to do as much as I can" I nod and he moves my hands from my nose. "We should get you checked out your nose could be broken"

"No its fine I'm sure" I say and he stands up the helps me up.

"Please Miss-"

"Natalie" I say softly

"Please Natalie can I just get the doctor to take a look at your nose just to be sure?" I sigh my nose is in pain.

"Sure" he nods and walks me too a room and I sit on the bed.

"Okay I'm going to go get one of the doctors" I nod and he walks out the room and I try to slow my breathing down before I trigger my asthma. I sit looking around the room then I hear the door open and the guys who knocked me down walks in with a guy how looks like he's in his mid to late 20's walk in. He's beautiful and very pale probably more pale then the average person. He has slick blond hair and gold eyes. I'm partly shocked because I've never meet anyone with gold eye color.

"Natalie, this is Dr. Cullen" he says and I look over at Dr. Cullen and wave and he smiles and walks over to me.

"May I?" he asks and I move my hand from my nose and he takes a look at it. "Does this hurt?"

"Ow yes" I say as he moves my nose a little.

"I'm sorry" he looks back at me. "Well your nose does seem to be broke but I want to take an x-ray to be sure" I sigh to myself so much for only coming to get my inhaler.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to break your nose" he says from the side.

"It's fine" I say and Dr. Cullen turns to him

"Cameron can you go and tell Maggie to get things ready for the x-ray" Cameron nods and walks out the door.

"I'm sorry about this" Dr. Cullen says

"It's okay I'll live" As I look at him he looks so familiar but I can't remember where I have seen him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks and I shake my head not realizing I was staring at him.

"Uh no you just….you just look very familiar I just can't think of where" he nods and I flip through my thoughts and I try to place his face and then it hits me.

"Oh I do know you….well not personally…I've drawn you" I say and he looks at me with curiosity and confusion.

"I don't think that's possible" I shake my head.

"It is I've drawn you…your Carlisle Cullen right?" I ask and he nods. I grab my backpack and pull out my sketchbook and I flip through my drawing until I find the one I'm looking for. It was the picture of him and his wife that use to be in my dad's photography books. I turn it and show it to him and looks and the picture I draw and the original picture that I left clipped at the top. He reaches for it and takes it down and looks at it then he looks back up at me.

"How did you get this?" he ask.

"My father, I saw the picture of you and your wife when I was younger and I asked him about it and he told me you are one of his good friends"

"Who is your father is I may ask?" he asks looking at the picture unsure then back at me.

"Nathan Smith" he looks surprised.

"I haven't seen him in years but I do remember him telling me he had a daughter" I smile. "How is he?" my smile falls a bit and I look down.

"He died…10 years ago"

"I'm sorry to hear that" I hear the door open.

"Dr. Cullen the x-ray room is ready" a girl says.

"Okay thank you Maggie, Come this way Natalie" he says and I get off the bed and follow Dr. Cullen down the hall to and x-ray room. He takes a few x-rays of my nose and it turns out it is broken but not that bad I just need keep my nose case on for only two weeks.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen"

"Carlisle please" I smile and nod. "So I'm sure you didn't come all the way to the hospital to get your nose broke?"

"No I didn't actually I just came to get a new inhaler" he nods and directs me to the pharmacy where they give me my inhaler.

"Thank you Carlisle" I look around for the clock because my phone was in my bag. "Do you know what time it is?" he looks at his watch.

"6:20"

"Oh crap I didn't think it was that late I have to get home" I say in a panic

"Where do you stay?" he asks.

"Oh the Reservation with my cousin Emily" I say

"Well I'll drive you it's a very long walk" he says I nod and follow him to his car which was a black Mercedes. He drives to the Reservation and I look out the window at the sensory.

"Do you like Washington so far?" I nod.

"Yeah" he nods. "Are you and your wife still together?" he smiles and nods.

"Yes, Esme and I are still together" I nod and smile a little. I like hearing about relationships that last and people came be married for a long time.

"That's good…I'm sure you guys have kids?"

"Yes we do, you'll have to meet them sometime" I nod I don't mind I like watching little kids.

"I'm sure Esme will want to meet you as well, she'll be happy to hear Nathan had a daughter" I smile and look back out the wind and I notice we are on the Rez. He drives somemore and pulls up at Sam and Emily's house.

"Thank you, Carlisle"

"No problem Natalie and if you ever need anything this is my number" he hands a card to me and I take it and smile.

"Bye" I say as I get out the car.

"Bye Natalie" he says as I shut the door he drives away and I walk to the porch steps. I don't even put my hand on the door before the door opens and somebody wraps me in their arms.


	6. Chapter 6-Worrying & Butterflies

_I hope you guys like it sorry its short_

_Disclaimer Look to pervious chapters _

Chapter 6-Worrying & Butterflies

"Natalie where were you?" Emily asks as she pulls back to look at me. I didn't even know how to answer as she pulls me into the house. I notice Sam, Jared, Kim, Rachel, Paul, Quil and Leah.

"Quil go tell the others she's here" Sam says and Quil nods and walks out the back door

"Oh my Natalie what happened to your nose?" Emily continues as I look at her.

"Emily I'm sorry I-" but before I could finish I was in someone else arms. They put me down and I turn and see Seth. He looks down at me and his face turns from relieved to shocked and surprise.

"What happened?" he asks. I notice that everybody was here now but I was looking for one person and I found him he looked relieved as well but also shocked and angry reached his beautiful face.

"Why did you leave her by herself Seth?" Leah snaps at him.

"I didn't do it purposely Leah I had…..to work" he says back to her.

"Leah" Sam warned and she rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. "Seth back up and let Natalie sit on the couch" Seth did as he was told and I sat on the couch and everyone sat around me and Embry sat next to me.

"Natalie tells what happened?" Emily says and I nod and sigh I guess I should tell the truth.

"Well first it's not Seth's fault at all he was going to take me back here but I wanted to take a few more pictures and he had to work…So I told him I'd walk back to the house….but I didn't intend on coming back to the house right away but I also didn't plan to be gone for as long as I was"

"Where did you then?" Jared asked and I sighed.

"To the hospital"

"Why?" Leah asked this time.

"Well I asked Seth if there were any hospitals around here on the Rez and he told me one was in Forks, So I went to Forks to go to the hospital because I need to refill my inhaler so I stop at a diner and got a ride to the hospital and I ran into someone who worked there on accident and they insisted that I see a doctor about my nose because it could be broken which it is broken and I have to keep this nose cast on for 2 weeks" I see Emily sigh.

"As long as your okay—"

"I'm fine Emily I promise" she nods.

"Well where going to need a leash for you the way you just wonder off" Paul jokes and I smile as a few others laugh.

"I'm going go upstairs for a bit" I say getting up.

"Don't start jumping out windows" Paul jokes again and everybody laughs.

"I won't" I walk up the stairs and to my room I put my bag down and I pull out my sketchbook and one of my pencils. I flip to a new page and draw the first thing that pops into my mind Embry. I don't know why I want to draw him but his features were so amazing my hand had a mind of its own and started to draw him.

I was so lost in thinking about his features and making sure I draw him perfectly I didn't hear the knock at my door. I jump and look to the door and see that last person I thought I would see.

"Hey are you busy?" I shake my head no and close my sketchbook.

"No I was just drawing" I say as he walks into my room and sits on my bed. He didn't answer he just nods. I don't know why I'm so nervous I mean I never been alone with a guy period especially in my room.

"You know I was really worried about you today" he says and I look over at him shocked because I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Y-you where?" he nods.

"When it got late and you didn't come back we went to the cliffs to see if you were still there but you weren't and no one had seen you….I thought something bad happened to you" I felt a little tug at my heart.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make everyone worry….I didn't even know I'd be gone that long" he didn't say anything and for a while we were in our on silence which I was okay with.

"Hey Natalie…"

"Yes?" he sighs and looks over at me.

"Um I was wondering if you'd…..if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night?" my heart skipped a beat I couldn't believe it. I smile at him and nod.

"Yes Embry I'll go out with you" he smiles a big perfect smile.

"Okay I'll pick you up at 7" I just nod unsure of what to say I mean I've never been on a date before and I'm not sure what to do…I guess I can ask Emily and the girls I'm sure they know what to do.

"Embry, Nat, dinners ready?" I hear Emily yell from downstairs.

"We better get going before there's no more food left" he says as he stands up and gently grabs my hand in his and we walk out of my room and downstairs. I can't help the smile that is making its way on my face and the butterflies in my stomach with him so close to me like this. I sigh internally I can't wait until tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay guys I'm so sorry for not updating its just school and life got in the way but I have not given up on this story or any of my others its just I either don't have time or I have extreme writers block so if you have ideas and things you want to see happen in this story or any of my others please inbox me. _

_This chapter is basically Embry's POV of all that's happened up to this point. _

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Natalie

Chapter 7

_Embry _

Agh I hated Alpha's orders. I watched as Natalie and Emily got in the car.

"I'm sorry Embry" I pulled my eyes away from my imprint and looked at Sam "I know you want to spend time with her but Emily hasn't seen her in years and this is her first night here." I didn't say anything I just watched him walk away. I turned and walked to the woods happy I didn't have patrol tonight but I had it tomorrow morning. I walked to my house which wasn't far from the beach. My mom was already sleeping when I got home. I went to my room and lay in my bed as thoughts of Natalie filled my mind.

The night morning I woke up at 8 and decided to head to Sam and Emily's place. I anxiously walked up the road to their house. Thoughts of Natalie and her beautiful face appeared in my mind. I finally got to the steps of Sam and Emily's and I could hear movement and talking inside. I went in and saw the guys there and the girls too. I closed the door behind me and everyone looked my way.

"Embry where's Natalie?" Leah asks first. I looked at her confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about Leah isn't she here?" I ask as I walked further into the house.

"No Emily found a note from her this morning says she was stepping out to get air and she'd be back" Jared says.

"We all just assumed she'd be with you" Quil says

"No she's not with me" I start to shake at the thought of something can be wrong or if she was hurt.

"Embry you need to calm down" Sam says to me but I couldn't stop shaking. "Embry! Calm down" he says in his Alpha voice. I could feel myself calming down.

"Jared, Seth, Quil, and Paul go and look for her" Sam says to them and I wanted to search to I could hear them leaving out the back door.

"No Embry you need to calm down first" Sam says to me as he pushes me back onto the couch "They'll find her" I sighed and sat down but on edge Jake sat next to me.

"She'll be fine Embry" he says but I wouldn't believe it until I saw her for myself. A few minutes later Jared, Paul and Quil walked through the back door and I jumped up first.

"Did you find her?" I ask

"Yeah Seth found her at the beach he's bringing her back now" Paul says sitting on the couch. I feel a little more relieved. A few minutes later I could hear Seth and Natalie walking up to the house. They walked in and Seth had Natalie over his shoulder. He put her down and I was just happy she was okay. She told Emily she was going to take her stuff up stairs and we all went and sat at the table.

She came back down and sat next to me and I smiled at her.

"Hey Natalie" I say and I love the smile that touched her face.

"Hey Embry" she said back to me, and then picked up a muffin. After everybody was eating and Collin and Brady where telling us about this TV show. I noticed Natalie on her phone texting someone. She was into her text and whatever the person said she laughed a bit and I knew everyone was watching her too because it was quiet at the table. She put her phone away and everybody was talking again but I noticed when Seth asked to show her around a small growl rumbled in my chest. I glared at him but Seth went on like it was nothing.

Natalie went upstairs to get her stuff and I turned and glared at Seth.

"Calm down Embry, you know it not like that she's my cousin" he says with a sigh.

"I wanted to show she around Seth"

"Well you have patrol right now and it's not like I'm taking her from you I'm just trying to get to know my cousin"

"And I want to get to know my imprint" I say.

"Come on Embry, you have all summer to get to know her, a few hours with Seth she'll be fine" Jake has a he walks to the door. I nod but I stop and look at Seth.

"You better not let anything happen to her" he holds his hand up.

"She's safe in my hands" I follow Jake, Leah, and Quil outside we phase and start running through the woods.

My thoughts where all about Natalie in our pack mind but what I kept thinking about was if she has a boyfriend back in Florida.

_"I don't think she does Embry" Jake says to me. _

_"She might I mean she did say she was texting someone important" Quil says and I growl a little _

_"Sorry man but you never know" he says and I roll my eyes._

_"Quil you're not helping" Jake says to him._

_"Look just because she said she was texting someone important doesn't mean it was her boyfriend. It could be her mom, her grandmother or maybe her friend." Leah says "So stop worrying and chill out" _I thought about what Leah said maybe she's right.

_"Of course I'm right" she says and I roll my eyes. _I try to take my thoughts away from Natalie which was really hard but. Between Quil thinking about Claire and Jake Nessie and me about Natalie, Leah almost lost it.

_"Will you guys shut up and focus you'll see them in an hour god" _We all stopped are thoughts.

_"Well it seems like someone's having their time of the month" Quil thought on accident_

_"What did you say?" Leah snaps_

_"Oh no I'm sorry Leah I didn't mean that" he says backing down. But Leah was growling and already stalking him._

_"Leah stops now" Jake says in his alpha voice and Leah had no choice but to comply. "Leah and Embry run South and Quil and I will run north"_ We all nod and Leah and I start running and I could see Quil and Jake running too. After an hour of patrol Seth, Jared, Paul and Collin come to switch with us.

_"Is Natalie okay?" I asks Seth when I was about to leave._

_"Yes Embry she's at the house" he says._ I phase out with the others and head to Sam and Emily's.

"Hey guys how was patrol?" Emily asks.

"Okay it would've been better if Embry wasn't thinking about Natalie the hold time" Leah says and Emily smiles.

"Is she here?" I ask looking around noticing hear her upstairs.

"No she not, Seth said she wanted to take a few more pictures at the beach and that she'd be back" I nod and decide to get her.

I walk out the house and in the woods to the beach. But I don't see Natalie anywhere I catch her scent up by the cliffs. I head up there but she not there but she was here not long ago and so was Seth. I head back to the house in case she went back and I missed her.

"Hey did you find her?" Emily asks when I walk in. I shake my head.

"She not there" Sam stood up from his chair and looked at me.

"What do you mean she's not there?"

"She's not there I checked the beach and I caught her scent at the cliffs but she was long gone, so I figured she'd came back here"

"Brady go ask Seth where he left Natalie at" Sam says and Brady nods and gets up and runs out the back door. I start pacing hopping Seth didn't leave her in any danger. A few minutes later Seth, Brady, Paul, Jared and Collin come running though the back door.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Seth asks me.

"She not at the beach or the cliffs so where did you leave her?!" I ask

"She said she wanted to take more pictures at the cliffs and she said she was heading home, I thought she'd be okay"

"Seth I swear if something happened to her-"

"Don't threaten my brother Embry" Leah growls at me.

"Everybody just needs to calm down now" Sam said using his alpha voice and everyone stopped.

"Now Jake, Embry, Leah and I will check the woods and Seth, Jared and Paul check the cliffs and the beach again" They all nod. "Collin, Brady stay here with Emily in case she comes back."

We all walk out and change into wolf form and Leah catches her scent.

_"She's somewhere in Forks" _We follow it to a diner but after that it's gone. Panic set in my heart I know I have to find her.

_"Embry can you feel if she's hurt?" Jake asks me._

_"I don't know" _

_"Think about it close your eyes and see if you can feel the connection" Sam says_ and I do I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I search and I finally find her connection.

_"She's not hurt I don't feel any pain coming from her" _

_"Okay so maybe she just shopping around Forks stop worrying Embry" Paul says and I growl at him._

_"What if it was Rachel" he growls back at me._

_"Both of you stop" Sam says "Paul, Jared, Leah, Quil back to the house" they ran and phased out._

_"Embry you should come too" _

_"No I'll keep looking" _

_"Me too" Seth says and Jake nods._

_"Ok I'll send someone if she's comes back to the house" he says and he phases out. _

_"We'll find her Em" Jake says_ as we walk in the woods of Forks. After an hour of looking we feel someone phasing in it was Quil.

_"She's at the house, doctor Cullen brought her back" _Jake, Seth and I sprinted back to La Push and but Sam's house and phase out. Seth runs into the house and I jog along with Jake. Relief, happiness washes over me as I see she's there and safe but I was angry was I saw that something happened to her.

Emily told Seth to back up so Natalie could sit down and tell us what happened. I wish she would have told us so we could take her instead of her going off by herself. She went upstairs and Emily and the girls went into the kitchen to finish dinner.

I decided I'd go and talk to Natalie. I stood up and walked to the stairs and Sam looked at me. He smiled a little and nods and I head up to her room.

_I hope you guys enjoyed it the big date will be the next chapter and it'll be better. Again I'm so sorry for the late update but I plan to have this story on a schedule like I'm going to do with my others. I promise the next update wont be as long probably next Thursday._


End file.
